Ai shiteru
by NaomiUchiha112
Summary: Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y en este momento lo que mas bien me haría seria recordar mi pasado, todas mis alegrías y tristezas, de esta manera poder pensar un poco más en el...algo que siempre tuve seguro es que lo ame y lo amo mas que a mi propia vida y que esta con alguien que lo ama tanto como yo.
1. NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE NIÑOS CAPITULO 1

EPILOGO

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y en este momento lo que mas bien me haría seria recordar mi pasado, todas mis alegrías y tristezas, de esta manera poder pensar un poco mas en el y saber que esta con una persona que lo ama tanto como yo y se bien que lo cuidara aunque me entristece que el jamás se haya fijado en mi, pero algo que siempre tuve seguro es que lo ame y lo amo mas que a mi propia vida

CAPITULO 1

rNOS CONOCEMOS DESDE NIÑOS, UNA NUEVA FAMILIA

-no me dejes atrás-grite mientras corría tras mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, mejor dicho desde que nacimos, el estuvo a mi lado cuando mi madre enfermo y por lo consiguiente murió por la enfermedad cuando yo tenia 6 años y también cuando mi padre y yo nos mudamos cerca de la playa para tener una vida mas pacifica, El me ha acompañado siempre y creo que por este echo he terminado enamorada de él. Ya van 12 años que nos conocemos y en los cuales el ha secado mis lagrimas y me ha dado su hombro para llorar cuando lo necesitaba-

-si no quieres que te deje atrás corre mas rápido-me respondió.

Seguimos corriendo en la playa. Esta tal vez seria la ultima vez que corremos por aquí ya que me mudo con los que ahora serán mi madrastra, mi hermanastra y hermanastro , mi padre se caso hace aproximadamente.

-Para que venimos aquí- le dije ya cansada.

-pues quería entregarte una cosa para que jamás me olvides-dijo mientras me extendía un collar con el emblema de su familia, un pequeño abanico con la parte de arriba roja y la de abajo blanca

-es hermoso- fue lo único que pude decir mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Como odiaba esa parte de mi yo siempre llorando por cualquier cosa.

-si te gusto, me alegro, pero Saku por favor no llores, te voy a estar visitando por allá y recuerda que nos iremos a terminar los estudios los dos en el extranjero- dijo mientras secaba otra vez mis lagrimas ya era típica esta escena.

-me lo pones por favor-le dije mientras levantaba mi cabello de un color algo anormal, era de un color rosa pastel como el de mi madre mi padre siempre me dijo que me parecía mucho a ella por mi cabello y mis ojos que eran de un color verde jade que no eran nada comunes.

Sasuke se acerco para ponerme el collar, lo paso por mi cuello y lo abrocho.

-así creo que no me olvidaras Saku-me dijo con una sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mi.

-tu sabes que jamás te podría olvidar Sasuke-kun- le dije mientras le respondía su hermosa sonrisa

-Saku no desesperes que nos veremos dentro de muy poco- dijo tratando de consolarme

-si lo se-le dije

-SAKURA- escuchamos que me llamaban de lejos y supusimos que era mi padre ya que nos debimos haber alejado mucho.

YA VAMOS- grite

-una carrera- me propuso Sasuke

-una carrera-le verifique

salimos corriendo de nuevo pero esta vez en dirección a la casa

y como era de esperarse Sasuke me gano (de nuevo) la carrera

-gane-dijo victorioso

-no se vale-le respondí

-Saku yo veras que en poco tu me ganas corriendo-

-si es cierto-

-Sakura hija ya nos vamos- me dijo mi padre al lado del carro

-si lo se, adiós Sasuke-kun- me despedí y le di un beso en la mejilla – a y se me olvidaba-le dije mientras le entregaba unas fotos en las que aparecíamos los dos y una manilla- para que tu tampoco me olvides-

antes de que pudiera replicarme ya estaba dentro del carro despidiéndome con la mano.

Viajamos un largo tiempo hasta que llegamos a la casa que ahora seria mi hogar en una parte de Japón llamada Konoha

. Mi papa y yo nos bajamos del carro y nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre, a los pocos minutos apareció una señora de cabello rojo en la puerta que sonrió cuando nos vio a mi padre y a mi

-querido ya llegaste – dijo mientras abrasaba a mi padre. Mi padre es un gran empresario. Su nombre es Touma Haruno muy reconocido en todo Japón y eran parte del mundo por nuestra empresa Haruno company, cuando supe el nombre de la empresa de mi padre pensé que les hacia falta imaginación a el y a sus socios, pero que mas se va a hacer, la empresa ya tenia ese nombre

-Así que esta es tu hija- le dijo a m padre- Sakura, verdad- dijo esta vez dirigida a mi

-si-susurre

-bueno mi nombre es Tayuya y espero que nos llevemos muy bien querida- la señora a simple vista se veía agradable-mis hijos en este momento no están pero vuelven pronto, en muy poco los conocerás-dijo amablemente

desde que era pequeña siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana y al parecer ahora iba a tener unos, Sasuke siempre me ayudaba con la idea de tener hermanos y a veces fingíamos serlo, lo cual para nosotros no era difícil pues los dos éramos muy unidos y si no fuera por nuestro color de cabello y ojos seriamos hermanos.

-Nena deja tus cosas en el segundo piso la tercera habitación-dijo Tayuya-san

empecé a encaminarme hacia las escaleras.

-Sakura espero que no te importe compartir cuarto con mi hija, es que esta casa tiene pocos cuartos y no habría otro cuarto-dijo con cierta tristeza

-no hay problema Tayuya-san-le respondí

-si quieres puedes llamarme mamá-dijo sonriente

me sentí incomoda ya que no quería llamarla así no se porque razón algo en mi me decía que no se merecía ese titulo, pero también estaba el echo de no querer cambiar por así decirlo a mi mama por la señora Tayuya.

-Sakura tranquila, cuando te sientas lista para llamarme así espero que lo hagas-me dijo

al parecer (gracias a Kami-sama) se dio cuenta que aun no estoy lista para eso. Seguí subiendo las escaleras y empecé a dirigirme a donde me dijo Tayuya-san

cuando entre a la habitación vi dos camas, dos mesas de noche, dos armarios, un baño. La diferencia en el cuarto eran los colores un lado era de color rojo con negro, aunque para ser sincera se veía muy bien ese no era mi estilo, en cambio el otro lado era una mescla de rosado con blanco, el rosado era muy parecido al color de mi cabello y eso me causo gracia, deje mis cosas al lado de la puerta y me puse a observar el cuarto y vislumbre una foto familiar, me acerque y la tome en mis manos, en esta aparecían cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos niños, vi que uno de los adultos era Tayuya-san por lo que deduje que el hombre que estaba a su lado era su antiguo esposo, el que falleció hace tiempo ya, era rubio y estaba algo despeinado, tenia los ojos azules eran muy expresivos, era alto y fornido , luego me puse a observar a los niños, estos deben ser mis hermanastros-pensé. Eran una niña y un niño que aparentaban siete años, la niña tenia el mismo color de cabello de su madre, unos ojos cafés y una sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura perfecta, el niño era rubio y tenia los ojos azules con una mirada picara y una sonrisa zorruna que le quedaba muy bien y gracias a esta también se le notaban todos sus dientes perfectos.

Volví a dejar la foto en la mesa y al observar mas detalladamente el cuarto note que en la cabecera de la cama roja con negro decía en letras grandes y doradas. "KARIN" . Así que ese debía ser el nombre de mi hermanastra era muy bonito y le debía quedar muy bien, si esa era su cama entonces la cama rosa es la mía-pensé. Cogí mis cosas y las puse encima de la cama, a mano solo traía una mochila ya que el resto de mis cosas venían en el camión de la mudanza, en cajas de cartón mas específicamente.

Volví a bajar y vi como mi papá tenia alzada a Tayuya y ella se reía

-Nena- dijo al verme mientras mi padre la bajaba- ven pasa-

asentí y entre a la estancia

-Hija ¿tienes hambre?- me pregunto mi padre

-Si papá- le respondí tímidamente

que si tenia hambre no había comido nada, ni siquiera el desayuno y mis tripas ya estaban rugiendo.

-entonces vamos a prepararte algo- dijo mi papá mientras me extendía su mano.


	2. CONOCIENDO A MIS HERMANASTRO CAPITULO2

**NOTA:_NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ESTA HECHA PARA ENTRETENER A LOS LECTORES_**

CAPITULO2

CONOCIENDO A MIS HERMANASTROS,VUELVO A VER A MIS AMIGAS

Salí de la cocina comiendo una empanada y me senté en el comedor, mi papá siempre fue muy bueno en la cocina por lo tanto la empanada estaba muy buena-

-ESTAMOS EN CASA-escuche un grito femenino

-Bienvenidos-dijo Tayuya-san-Sakura ven por favor-me llamo.

Salí hacia la puerta principal y me encontré con los dos niños de la foto, lo único distinto en ellos era que ya no eran pequeños, tal vez tuvieran mi misma edad.

-Niños les presento a su nueva hermanastra Haruno Sakura-dijo Tayuya-san

-un placer, mi nombre es Karin, Karin Namikase-dijo la niña de cabello rojo, ella traía unas gafas rectangulares que le quedaban muy bien- y este de aquí es mi hermano Naruto Namikase, a él no le gustan las desconocidas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno pues espero q dentro de poco dejemos de ser desconocidos ya que ahora somos los tres hermanos-les dije sonriéndoles tímidamente

-si- me respondió Karin sin borrar su sonrisa pero en su mirada vi algo muy extraño parecía molestia cuando me miraba

-Niñas suban, Karin por favor ayuda a Sakura a organizar sus cosas-dijo Tayuya-san

-si mama, ven vamos Sakura-dijo dirigiéndose en las escaleras.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación lo que vi en los ojos de Karin, llegamos a su digo nuestro cuarto.

-me parece genial que ahora seamos hermanas, yo siempre quise tener una hermana y….-estaba diciendo.

-Cállate-me corto

-am ¿Karin-chan pasa algo?-le pregunte

-si y ese algo eres TÚ-me dijo algo enojada

-¿y-yo?¿ pe-pero .po-por que?-tartamudeé

-eres estúpida o que-me dijo-q no te das cuenta que no quiero estar contigo, eres toda una molestia, eres una persona que se metió en la vida de mi hermano, mi mama y de mí sin mí permiso-

-pe-pero fuiste tan linda conmigo allá abajo-le dije en un hilo de voz

-que no sabes que es la actuación ¿o que?-dijo fría

sentí mi cara humedecerse y ya sabia el por que ¿por qué soy tan débil?-pensé

-y al parecer eres una llorona, que hermanita me toco-dijo fría

-ven te ayudo a organizar tus cosas-dijo mientras cogía mi maleta, la abría y regaba todo lo que había dentro de esta en el suelo.

-ya, esta todo listo-dijo mientras se reía.

Desde ese momento supe que mi vida seria una mierda y que la causante seria mi hermanastra.

Paso un mes completo que no veía a Sasuke-kun, y en todo el mes Karin no dejo de molestarme ni un solo día ella estaba empeñada en hacerme la vida imposible, en el colegio estaba casi siempre sola ya que Karin me complicaba hacer amigas.

Karin me puso el sobrenombre de pelo de chicle ya que mi cabello es rosa y gracias a que ella es la mas popular del colegio todos me llaman así.

Trate de hacerme amiga de Naruto pero finalmente parece ser misión imposible ya que el aun no me habla y también me mira con molestia.

Se dice que van a entrar nuevas estudiantes al colegio, perfecto mas estudiantes para que me ignoren. Cuanto extraño a Ino y a Hinata mis amigas del anterior colegio, ellas y yo nos conocimos en preescolar y nos hicimos amigas gracias a unos chicles. En si nuestra amistad empezó exclusivamente por obra de los chicles a los cuales les quede agradecida y cada mes en la fecha que nos conocimos nos compramos chicles.

-Pelo de chicle-grito Karin al otro lado del salón

-Que quieres Karin-le dije

-Préstame tu tarea que se me olvido hacerla-me dijo tratando de quitarla de mis manos

-No-le dije

-Vamos dámela- dijo enojada

-Karin ya te dije que no, tu debiste hacerla y cada vez que te la presto la haces pasar por tuya y yo me quedo sin tarea-le dije

Karin dio media vuelta y se fue enojada e indignada ya sabia lo que me esperaba una ola mas de chismes acerca de mi, cortesía de mi hermana

La verdad ya no me importa lo que digan de mi en esta escula ya que dentro de poco mas o menos un mes me iré con Sasuke-kun a estudiar al extranjero y así seré feliz con el, Sasuke prometió protegerme cuando éramos pequeños dijo que siempre íbamos a estar uno con el otro, desde que llegue a aquí he recibido sus llamadas que son las que me han dado fuerza para continuar sin desplomarme en este tiempo.

-Niños a sus asientos-dijo nuestra profesora de español llamada Kurenai.

-hai Kurenai-sensei-dijimos todos

-niños les quiero presentar a sus nuevas compañeras, niñas pasen-dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Vi entrar a dos niñas muy conocidas para mi, una era rubia y la otra morena tenían nuestra misma edad, la rubia tiene unos ojos de color azul, la morena tiene unos ojos de color perla, sus personalidades eran muy distintas la oji-azul es muy imprudente, extrovertida y gritona, en cambio la oji-perla era introvertida, precavida y silenciosa, pero una cosa que no se podía dudar es que las dos son muy buenas amigas a su manera

-Ellas son Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga sus nuevas compañeras, espero que las traten bien, ellas vienen de Tokio-dijo Kurenai-sensei- Ino tu siéntete haya con Karin y tu Hinata siéntate al lado de Sakura- dijo, las dos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidas y apenas me vieron sonrieron, después de un mes sin vernos, ni hablarnos ellas no sabían en que escuela estaba y yo no sabia que vendrían aquí a Konoha.

Ino y Hinata se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos puestos y Kurenai-sensei empezó la clase.

-Sakura-chan-dijo en un susurro Hinata

-Hinata no lo puedo creer, por que están aquí,- le dije

-Pues mi papa me mando a vivir aquí con mi mama y es casi lo mismo con Ino-chan-dijo en un hilo de voz

-Y Hanabi,-le pregunte ya que la hermanita de Hinata era muy apegada a ella

-papa dice que Hanabi ya esta muy apegada a mi por eso ella se quedara alla y yo vendre a quedarme con mama-dijo dulcemente

-ok ya entiendo-le respondi

-Señoritas si me hacen el favor de repetir lo que dije-dijo Kurenai-sensei mirándonos

-lo sentimos sensei es que no prestamos atención-dije yo

-Señorita Haruno queda castigada y Usted también señorita Hyuga-Dijo nuestra sensei

-Kurenai-sensei por favor no castigue a Hinata fue mi culpa yo empecé a hablar con ella por favor no la regañe-le suplique

-esta bien señorita Haruno-dijo.

**Continuara…..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.cuidence.

¿Reviews?


End file.
